


Too Late

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had assumed that John would always be his. It was only after he rose from the dead that he understood that wasn't true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

Sherlock had assumed that John would always be his. It was only after he rose from the dead that he understood that wasn't true.  
He had become so used to the army doctor's presence that he began to forget that there was ever a time when they weren't together. It was like it had always been the two of them, always Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in 221b Baker Street. It was ridiculous to think that the two would ever be separated. Even Sherlock allowed himself to be fooled into believing it.  
But time changes. People change. And Sherlock knows that he is the one to blame. He truly had believed that he could disappear and expect the world to stand still, awaiting his return. He had expected to be able to walk through the the door after two years and be greeted by a smiling John. Of course that didn't happen.  
For all his knowledge, Sherlock still did not understand human nature. Contrary to popular belief, he could feel emotions, he just didn't have much experience understanding them.   
John's reaction to his rise from the grave really had surprised Sherlock. He and John were friends after all, surely John should have welcomed him back in open arms?  
Although there was a part of Sherlock that had always known, always known that this was how it would play out. He had felt the immense pain of being without John for so long and knew that he could not have been alone in the feeling. He knew that John felt the pain even worse, believing his friend to be dead. The looks that John had given him when he returned, they spoke far more than words ever could.  
A part of Sherlock knew that this would happen, but he elected to ignore it. He instead had let his brain be led by illogical thoughts. He would return to Baker Street and be welcomed home happily. He would go back to his old life as if nothing had happened. He would be with his John, just the way things were always meant to be.   
Those were the thoughts that had kept him going. For two long years it was those lies that he told himself that drove him.  
When he did come back everything was different. John was gone. He had left Baker Street, left behind everything related to his life with Sherlock. He had moved on.   
_He has a wife_ Sherlock reminded himself. _He has a wife, and a life without me_.  
John didn't need Sherlock anymore. Those two years had left him drifting further and further away. And now he belongs to someone else.   
_He was never mine to begin with._ Sherlock had never made his feelings clear and he wished he understood the human heart better, so he could know whether or not it would have made a difference if he had.  
Either way he couldn't change the past. He came back too late. He had lost John. The world is constantly moving and time never stands still. The period of his life where he lived with John, solving cases and living life like there was only the two of them, those memories would stay with him. Those memories would remind him of a brief moment in the life of Sherlock Holmes where everything felt right and almost perfect. But they would also be a reminder of how stupid he had been. How naïve the great consulting detective really was. Because they just went to prove that nothing lasts forever.


End file.
